


Marble Hornets Drabbles

by CornLord



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Blind Character, M/M, Random - Freeform, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornLord/pseuds/CornLord
Summary: Just a bunch of random Marble Hornets au drabbles~





	Marble Hornets Drabbles

Jay sighs as he flops onto the bed in the crusty hotel room that he shares with Tim. "Y'now, I used to be on a diet? N-not a DIET diet, but like...an actual maintained food regime." Tim takes off his classic mustard colored jacket as he turns to look at the awkward boy. "Oh?" Tim says, scoffing afterwards. "Are one dollar Twinkie's not good enough for you?" He asked jokingly. Jay quickly sits up, shaking his head quickly. "Oh - n-no no no no no! Don't g-get me wrong, I appreciate all the food you (somehow) manage to br-bring home!" Jay stutters out as he tries to make sure the taller boy understands his genuine appreciation. Tim throws his jacket off to the side and sits next to Jay on the creaky bed. Jay looks in Tim's general direction and breathes out, "It's just....eating only junk for makes me sick after a while. AND it's unhealthy!" Jay exclaims and Tim sees Jay's clouded eyes darken with unsatisfaction. Tim frowns and mumbles out, "Well.......what would you want?" Jay's unfocused stare falls to the ground as Tim glances between the blind boy and his hands, nervously. Jay furrows his brows. "Well, I guess s-some fruit would be n-nice? I c-can't rem-mber the last time I had a b-banana..." Jay sighs and smiles a bit before Tim grabbed his shoulders - causing him top jump. Tim turns Jay around that he's sitting criss cross on the bed, directly facing him. Jay's eyebrows rise in shock. Tim looks into Jay's scarred, unfocused eyes and whisper, "Lets go get you some fruit." Upon hearing the deeply voiced man's sentence, his eyes lit up - letting Tim stare into beautiful bright and delicate eyes. 


End file.
